


our space

by the1the8



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Secret Crush, Winter, cute shit, pre-christmas, soonyoung calling wonwoo's plants/flower as baby, space talks?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the1the8/pseuds/the1the8
Summary: It’s just a typical winter night in which Wonwoo and Soonyoung share together, and of course, with Wonwoo’s spaceflower.





	our space

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #115: Wonwoo owns a spaceflower - a flower that is essentially like a sunflower but instead of facing the sun, it faces space. Instead of needing the sun, it needs the moon. Every now and then, it releases a special pollen made out of raw stardust and Wonwoo collects this pollen into jars and keeps them in his balcony. He lets Soonyoung play with the collection and Wonwoo gifts him a jar filled with stardust every year for his birthday.  
> \---  
> posting this pretty late but please enjoy reading this ♡  
> special thanks to those that participated in soonwooday, as well as the one who gave this prompt!

It was a cool night in December. The first and only super moon of the year should be visible that night but Wonwoo could only imagine it pass the moving clouds as it illuminated its spot in the sky. His space flower danced at his side, releasing a speck of sparkling white pollen at the tip of one of its long metallic purple petal, falling into the half-filled jar under it. At least it wasn’t windy and not too cold as Wonwoo was wearing a warm puffy jacket with white socks on. Wonwoo gave it a smile, almost as if he was giving it a rub on its back. His hand reached over it, his fingertips and thumb softly caressing the petal. The rough sensation on his skin left him with a bit of raw stardust on his thumb when he rubbed it against his index finger, spreading the white glitter as they gave an illuminating shine under the winter sky. 

It was a time in which Wonwoo is reminded of his old next-door neighbor, who was an old astronomy professor. He had given Wonwoo the spaceflower before he moved out, considering that he was too old to look after it. Wonwoo had kindly accepted it since the professor knew how much Wonwoo had wanted to become an astronaut. It meant the world to him and he knew leaving it to a new owner would be best to keep it alive. 

Just then, Wonwoo heard his name being called through the quiet wind, a familiar lusty sound that made him get up in eager. Walking and looking over at the edge of the balcony appeared Soonyoung, who was waving both of his arms as if Wonwoo hadn’t gotten his attention yet. Wonwoo giggled, waving back as a breath of cold white air faded away from his lips. 

“The door’s unlocked. Come in!” Wonwoo said as Soonyoung was already heading inside his house with a bag hanging on his wrist, his hands hidden in his pockets and his shoulders shrugging close to his ears. 

Wonwoo sat down by his spaceflower again and waited for Soonyoung to come in the night breeze before hearing him make his way to him in the balcony, shivering a bit. 

“Hey, it’s not safe to do that.” Soonyoung said with a concerned look as he walks onto the balcony, referring to his knowledge of Wonwoo’s habit of not locking his door. He closed the balcony door and sat by Wonwoo but he only gave the spaceflower his big greeting smile. 

“Yet you’d still come through it.” Wonwoo shook his head, playfully arguing back with a laugh. He wondered when Soonyoung will realize that his “habit” only happens when Soonyoung comes over. He trusted Soonyoung enough to have his door unlock. He glanced behind him to see his twenty-eight small jars of white pollen in an opened decorative box, to which it was the reason why Soonyoung came by for. Soonyoung grabbed it from behind Wonwoo, reaching first before taking some out onto his heated bare hands. 

Each jar had a written date on a tag and colorful ribbons that wrapped around the neck of them. Wonwoo didn’t like that at first five years ago when he started his collection, but he grew to love them because each color was chosen by Soonyoung, given with the way how he felt that day. Today’s anticipation was on him again as Wonwoo watched him play with the small stardust jars, holding them in between the spaces of his fingers and letting the ends of the ribbons on them rest over his fingertips. He squealed quietly, almost like a whisper, following the words he'd always say, "They're so pretty."

His eyes sparkled like the stardust in front of him and Wonwoo hadn't realize how much he loves the sound that came out of Soonyoung each time he touched the jars as he admired the magical galaxy-like scenery front of him. To him, Soonyoung looked like a planet with its moons embracing him as he watched them carefully, noticing their distinct features within them. 

Soonyoung set the jars back inside the box to grab the ribbon he brought from his bag before he came over. It’s a black one, Wonwoo noticed and a smile flashed on his face when Soonyoung started to wrap the ribbon around the neck of the half-filled jar besides the spaceflower, finishing it with a beautiful knot. 

“So why this color?” Wonwoo asked and Soonyoung hummed, thinking as he set the jar back down. 

“I’m not an astronaut but I heard that today was supposed to be the closest and brightest full moon of the year. And look, it’s freaking cloudy out.” Soonyoung frowned, looking at the sky before back at Wonwoo. Then he smiled, “That’s why I chose black, so the moon doesn’t need any of its light to be absorbed from anything blocking it to reach my little dancing flower.” 

“Cool. At least it’s still giving the flower some energy.” Wonwoo added on. He looked at the sky before he noticed how close Soonyoung was to the flower. It was almost as if he was giving it kisses for being lovely. Wonwoo laughed and pulled him away from it. “And, you mean my dancing flower.” 

“Actually, I mean our dancing flower.” Soonyoung’s palms spread in the air as he was making his point. “You feed it while I give it love.” 

Wonwoo was reminded of Soonyoung’s words that followed whenever Soonyoung claimed the flower as theirs when they first talked about having the spaceflower as theirs rather than one’s own, to which Soonyoung would always win. 

“You’re so funny.” Wonwoo laughed with his nose cringing at the bridge of it, jokingly opposing the idea despite them doing so for the past five years. 

“I know.” Soonyoung smirked cockily with a laugh following it. He got up and started to head inside with his arms wrapping together as he shivered. “Let’s go inside. It’s just got colder, and your nose is red. 

Soonyoung helped Wonwoo bring the flower and collection box inside, setting the flower beside the balcony with the vertical white blinds covering all parts of the window except a spot for it. The flower still danced as Wonwoo handed Soonyoung a cup of hot chocolate that he offered before he leaves for the night. He was still playing with the collection, organizing them the same way as always, on the counter table that was between them and thanked Wonwoo quickly without looking at him. 

Wonwoo scoffed but he found Soonyoung cute as he watched him, wondering if Soonyoung did the same with his own collection that Wonwoo had gifted him for his past birthdays. The thought of it made him smile. 

He watched until Soonyoung finished playing with it. He closed the box to set it out on the balcony under the roof that would keep it dry, before coming back inside to play with the spaceflower again. 

“Hey, Wonwoo.” Soonyoung looked up at him and Wonwoo jumped unconsciously, as if he was caught staring. He set his eyes back at the flower in front of him. “I wanna water this baby.” 

“I’ll let you.” Wonwoo set his cup of hot chocolate down and grabbed a clear glass of cup in a cabinet above the sink to fill it with some water before handing it to Soonyoung. He happily accepted it and started to sprinkle it on the soft blanket of soil around the spaceflower. 

Wonwoo sheepishly gazed at him and took a sip of his warm hot chocolate. 

“Since you’re at it, why don’t you water the plants in my room too?” Wonwoo asked, hoping Soonyoung would leave the spaceflower alone for once. He loves it too much. 

“Can I?” Soonyoung was surprised. He stunningly smiled at Wonwoo, who was smirking. Soonyoung pointed at him and announced as he walked backward, “This means you trust me, so they are my babies now too.” 

Wonwoo chuckled to himself when Soonyoung ran into his room. At least the spaceflower could finally be by itself, Wonwoo thought as he wanted. What else could also be theirs? He looked at the spaceflower and it danced as if it was telling Wonwoo to walk over to Soonyoung, just in case he starts to claim his things as his too. He set his cup down and headed Soonyoung’s way, but he was stopped by the shining bottle that was hanging onto Soonyoung’s coat that he had taken off, hanging it on the couch when he came over. Wonwoo touched it, holding it in his palm. He admired the rusty feel of the bottle, probably caused by the stardust that need air to stay soft. The glass bottle looked like it had started to crack but Wonwoo knew Soonyoung wouldn’t want to replace it because it was the first bottle of stardust that he has ever gotten, as a birthday gift. Wonwoo smiled softly and let it hang back on his coat and called for Soonyoung as he got up. 

In the Wonwoo’s room, he had plants in small pots that lined up on his window behind his desk. Soonyoung found a tube to drip water into them in a row since they were so small. When he got to the last plant, he noticed a loose leaf that had fallen off from it. It was evergreen, like the pine trees that don’t fall off during winter. He caressed it, frowning because it couldn’t grow anymore. He gave it a kiss and walked toward the door when an idea come to his mind, not noticing the flurry snow that had started to fall from the window. 

“Hey, astronaut botanist. Look.” Soonyoung called when he peeked over from the doorway to see Wonwoo standing near him. 

“Wait, Soonyoung. Did you hear me call you?” Wonwoo asked. 

“No.” Soonyoung shook his head and hid the leaf behind him for now. 

“I just noticed the glass bottle on your coat.” Soonyoung followed Wonwoo’s eyes to his coat before he looked back at Soonyoung. Wonwoo smiled with satisfaction, which made Soonyoung flustered. His face turned bright red when he heard Wonwoo chuckled a happy one. “The glass was starting to crack, so I just thought I’d tell that you should open it once in a while to prevent that from happening.” 

“Okay, I’ll do that. Thanks!” Soonyoung giggled and forgot about the leaf behind him. Silence started to roam around them as Wonwoo raised an eyebrow at Soonyoung. “Didn’t you have something to say?” 

“Oh, you’re right.” Soonyoung hovered the green leaf that was in his hand over his head and toward the top of the door with a sneering look on his face. “We have a mistletoe. You know what that means?” 

Of course, Wonwoo knew what that meant. His eyes knew but his mouth just wouldn’t budge. “Did you pull a leaf off my plants?” 

“No, it fell off already so I just picked it up from the table.” Soonyoung said honestly, feeling a cold sweat on the side of his face. So much for playing around, he thought. 

“Oh, really?” Wonwoo questioned. He smiled and took a few steps in front of him to by right by the door with Soonyoung. Soonyoung flustered once more and Wonwoo snitched the leaf from him, looking at it with a hand on his back. He looked back at Soonyoung and suggested, “Then let’s keep it as a mistletoe. I can tape it here if you want.” 

“Yeah, that’ll be great.” Soonyoung laughed, hiding the adrenaline rush behind it. He really thought Wonwoo was going to kiss him. Was all of those stardust around him making him feel that way? Soonyoung doesn’t know but he wanted to get out of this funny situation ASAP. He looked over and saw his cup of hot chocolate that hadn’t been touched yet and pointed over, “I forgot about my hot chocolate.” 

Wonwoo turned around, still holding onto the loose leaf and saw Soonyoung walking over to take a sip of his hot chocolate. “Is it good?” 

“Really sweet. Just how I like it.” Soonyoung smiled at him and sat down on the floor by the spaceflower to look at it with admiration. Then he noticed the snow that had started falling. “Oh man, looks like I might have to sleep over tonight, if that’s okay with you.” 

“Why?” Wonwoo asked after he had set the leaf back in his room to tape it up later and coming back into the kitchen. 

“It’s snowing.” Soonyoung announced when Wonwoo came over to him to see what he’s seeing from the opened binds for the spaceflower in front of them. 

“Ah, that’s okay. You can sleep over.” Wonwoo smiled at Soonyoung after admiring the snow. “It’s not like you don’t do that often.” 

Soonyoung laughed, “Of course. I sure do love sleeping on your couch.” 

They set up the living room to sleep for the night a while later as it was starting to get late. Well, Wonwoo thought Soonyoung needed some sleep since he probably had a hard time picking out a colored ribbon for his current stardust bottle and Soonyoung thought Wonwoo probably needed some sleep too for taking care of their spaceflower too much. 

Wonwoo did sleep for about a half hour when he noticed Soonyoung wasn’t on the couch beside him. He looked across the table between the two couches before gazing his drowsy eyes at the spaceflower that Soonyoung is holding. He wasn’t lifting it, but it looked like he was trying to warm it up with his palms. Wonwoo got up as Soonyoung could hear his steps. 

“Sorry, did I wake you up?” Soonyoung asked in a quiet tone. 

“No.” Wonwoo shook his head as he sat down beside him and smiled, then he asked, “Why are you still awake?”

“I couldn’t sleep.” Soonyoung smiled at him innocently before looking out the window, the same opened binds for the spaceflower. “And I just didn’t want to miss this beautiful falling snow.” 

“So much for sleeping.” Wonwoo chuckled with half of his eyes closed. He looked out too then he scratched his head. “Doesn’t looking at the snow makes you feel cold?” 

“That’s why I’m warming our spaceflower up.” Soonyoung forced a smile at the flower, giving it an air-snuggle with his cringed nose and squishy face. “Watching the snow with this baby has already made me warm enough.” 

“Okay, then just let me sleep here by you two warm-ies.” Wonwoo laid his head on Soonyoung’s thigh as a pillow, facing the window and Soonyoung just laughed. 

“Hey, I’m not your pillow, and the flower seemed embarrassed of their owner.” 

“Oh, be quiet.” Wonwoo giggled and closed his eyes to rest again. 

“Okay, we’ll let you sleep.” Soonyoung smiled and patted the spaceflower. “Good night, Wonwoo.” 

Soonyoung continued to look at the snow with the spaceflower as Wonwoo softly opened his eyes to look at the dark purple sky, wondering, with its endless possibilities, what it would be like to be sitting over the snowy cloud, watching the moon in the infinity of space. And of course, with Soonyoung by his side. If only Wonwoo would ask him to be an astronaut with him, but he didn’t need to because he could hear Soonyoung whispering and wondering to himself about space and other spaceflowers that he might collect so Wonwoo could claim them as his too.


End file.
